


A Captains Words

by mylittleggplant



Category: One Piece
Genre: Captain - Freeform, F/M, First Mate, M/M, Nakama, Post-Time Skip, Strawhat Pirates - Freeform, relationships, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleggplant/pseuds/mylittleggplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy and Zoro have a captain and first mate talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Captains Words

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came up in my head. ^^

It was a cool night when the Straw hats had finished their extravagant dinner, Zoro  standing by the railing with his arms crossed, watching his nakama. Usopp and Chopper heading to their  respective rooms, Brook heading up to the crows nest since he was on watch duty.

He snorted softly when he saw Franky following Robin to her room. Obviously assuming what was gonna happen in there. The cook was still in the galley cleaning up and Nami was probably still in the bathroom.

With his sharp senses the swordsman cocked his head to the left, seeing his captain sitting on the railing, gazing out towards the sea.

He had decided it was probably a good time to leave, until he heard his captains serious voice.

"Listen to me Zoro, and understand everything I'm about to tell you."

From the tone of Luffy's voice Zoro knew what Luffy was about to say would be dead serious, no questions asked.

"I know its been a while since we all gotten back together after two years of being apart. And, those two years made me realize something I didn't think about before. Something that I always tended to oversee."

Zoro watched silently, but with confusion as Luffy turned his gaze towards the twinkles of lights in the dark sky.

"I know I may end up sounding a bit drastic, but this needs to be said." He turned his stern gaze to his first mate. "If something were to ever happen to me, if I end up being captured, or end up dying. You have to promise me you will look out for the crew."

Startled by his captains words, Zoro gaped and said. "What? What are you going on about all of a sudden?"

"You heard me Zoro."

"I-I don't understand." Zoro shook his head. "Why me, why are you telling me this now?"

"You need to know what your place is. You're my first mate, the one person I know I can count on for anything. Luffy explained. "I know one day our luck will run out, and I may end up making a mistake that will probably cost me my life. If that day ever comes I need you to be the strong person for the crew, take care of them like you always would. Make sure they keep striving to achieve their dreams no matter what, don't let them go down the path of hatred and darkness. You all need to come together, and you need to be the great leader I know you will be. They're gonna need someone to look up to Zoro, for strength and guidance, and you're the only one who can give them that."

Zoro stayed silent, taking in all the information his captain had just said. It was certainly a burden, but Luffy was right. He did have a responsibility to the crew.

"Don't forget your dream too Zoro, you all have to achieve them, even you. I know I'm giving you a big burden, but I don't want my nakama falling apart because I couldn't stay alive."

When Zoro looked into his eyes, all he saw was determination. In that moment Zoro could honestly say Luffy looked more like a captain then he ever did.

"Promise me Zoro." Luffy said. "Promise me that you will do everything that I just said."

Without hesitation the swordsman nodded. The same determination in his one eye doubled for the loss of the other.

"I promise."

Luffy grinned widely, and he was once again the goofy captain that lacked maturity.

"I knew I could count on you."

Zoro grinned and both captain and first mate turned their gazes to the sea.

"What made you finally realize this?" Zoro questioned, uncrossing his arms and leaning the on the railing.

Luffy didn't answer right away. Zoro watched when his hat shadowed over his eyes.

"It wasn't until I finally came to terms with my brothers death, that I finally understood." Luffy answered lowly.

Zoro frowned, knowing that this was a very sensitive topic. Even though Luffy had yet to yell anybody what had happened that fretful day at Marineford, they didn't ask, even though they were all curious.

"It reminded me that anything can happen during a battle." He said. "That day we both let our gaurds down."

Zoro was about to asked what had happened, until a soft feminine voice stopped him.

"Luffy."

Both males turned to the sound of the voice, only to see Nami standing with a small smile, before opening the door  and going inside. Probably heading into Luffy's main room.

Zoro turned back to his captain seeing a soft smile on his face.

"I also realized we would do anything to protect the ones we love." Luffy said softly, before jumping down and following after the navigator to his room.

Zoro turned his head to the right when he saw movement. Sanji was standing there, next to his bedroom door, smoking. He moved away from the railing, walking straight to the cook, who had finally finished his smoke and threw it overboard.

"So what were you two talking about so privately over there?" Sanji asked while bringing his arms up and around the swordsman's neck.

Zoro didn't answer, but he too wrapped his arms around his cooks delicate waist bringing their bodies closer. He looked deep into his gorgeous angels sea blue eyes.

"Marimo?" Sanji said in a sing song voice. But the swordsman silenced him with a passionate kiss, that Sanji didn't mind to return back.

When they parted Sanji smiled softly. "Now will you tell me?"

Zoro smirked. "Let's just say that our captain isn't as dumb as we like to believe."

Sanji gave a questioning look, but his expression changed as he yelped when Zoro picked him up. Making the blonde chef wrap his legs around his wait just to make sure he didn't fall. Sanji smirked, but didn't ask furthermore as Zoro carried him into the room.


End file.
